My Love
by yazzy12
Summary: Bella finds her self crushing on Edward Cullen big time jerk, and can't seem to stop, will something blossom between them and lead them on a life long jorney of hurt,pain, love, affection,and hurt, or will she simply ignore the longing her heart has for Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, and I hope that you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work.

Chapter One

I always thought of Edward as an arrogant asshole all of freshman year. So tell me now as a sophomore why, I can't stop thinking about him. He pops into my mind at the most random of times. Maybe it's just a little crush, what the hell is wrong with me I can't like Edward Cullen he is the biggest and most annoying asshole of all time. It just feels weird to like him considering the fact that I still kind of like my ex Jacob, he was the first boy I ever liked, but he dumped me after two weeks, claiming that I wasn't putting my all into our relationship, but what I heard out of all that was if you won't sleep with me then the door is right there. So now a month later I can't get Edward Fucking Cullen out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes I just see those deep green eyes, with flicks of honey brown tinted in them, his incredibly long eye lashes, bronze colored hair, and his drop dead gorgeous, but at the same time incredible cocky smirk of his. Argggg why do I like him so much, wow I just admitted that I like Edward fuck in Cullen. God help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work.

Chapter two

After sitting next to Edward Cullen in geometry for three months, I am officially in love with him. I do not know what is wrong with me; I have never in my life felt this strongly about any other boy, and never in my life would have imagined that I would have these feelings for Edward Cullen. My mother Renee said that sometimes love chooses you; you don't always get to choose who you love. She also says that if you fell this strongly about a boy who I am not even in a relationship with that, that only means when we are together are bond will be that much stronger. I just really hope that my crazy hippie mother is rite.

So I've told you a little bit about Edward, Jacob, and even a little bit about my crazy hippie mother Renee, but I have yet to mention who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer just Bella. I am 5, 5 and 135 pounds I have an hour glass figure meaning my boobs and ass are bigger then my stomach. I have big brown doughy eyes, eye lashes that are so long they can start a second wind, and long mahogany brown hair that falls to my waist. I love to talk once I get to know you, but I still have my shy moments I mean come on who doesn't.

Now I think I'm going to tell you a little about Edward Cullen. First of all he is gorgeous; He has the most beautiful eyes any one has ever seen they are the most beautiful shade of green ever with flicks of golden honey in them, he is lean, tall, and muscular, his hair is the most unique color ever it's like a reddish bronze color I just want to run my fingers through it, and he has the most drop dead gorgeous, but can also be cocky at times smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work.

Chapter Three

BEEP BEEP BEEP I shot out of bed and checked my alarm clock to realize that if I didn't get my ass to school in 15 minutes I was going to be late. I got up brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my hair in a sloppy pony tail, and used the washroom in five minutes record time for me. Then I rushed to my closet to find it empty.

"Where are all my clothes" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Moms doing laundry today" said my little sister Jane.

"Why the hell did she take all of the clean clothes out of my closet" I said between clenched teeth.

"She said something about spring cleaning, and how ever thing needed to be washed in some special soap." Jane explained.

"It's fucking May spring is long gone, you know what can you just please go down stairs so I can find something to wear to school." I said.

Jane quietly existed my room as I yanked open all of my drawers to find an old ass pair of sweat pants that barely fit and where falling off of me and a white camisole after looking threw my drawers for five minutes. I hurriedly yanked them on and ran down stairs grabbing my book bag, and black sweater then darted out the front door. I'm so glad that I only live a block away from school. So I rapidly walked to school, went and got all my books out of my locker and ran to class just barely making it before the bell. The geometry teacher was busy trying to rapidly grade are quizzes from the day before so the class room was pretty loud as I made my way to the back of the room next to Edward Cullen I saw him staring at me with a weird smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him in a harsh tone. He gave me that beautiful smirk and said

"You look very hippy in those pants"

"Did you just call me fat?" I spat angrily. He smiled and said

"No your hips just look really big in those pants." He smiled with that stupid amazing smirk of his.

"Well you look fat as hell in that shirt you're wearing." I whispered back because class was starting. His face fell and he whispered back something along the lines of "This is my favorite shirt." I choose that moment to zone him out and focus on the teacher and what she was writing on the board, because finals were coming up and I'm sitting on a C and I need a B to pass.

The next day Edward was late so we didn't talk much until lunch when he came to stand behind me while I was standing in one of the many check-out lines that were extremely long today.

"I see that you are wearing tighter pants today." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine as he said that. I slowly turned around and smirked at him.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, I see you got a salad today you never get a salad." I said.

"Yeah well someone who's opinion that I value said something about me getting fat so I thought I might start eating better." He said I felt terrible.

"You are not fat Edward I was just having a bad day and decided to take it out on you I'm sorry." I said as I handed the cashier the money for my pasta bowl. I started to head to my lunch table when Edward stopped me.

"Bella" He called after me. I turned around and he whispered in my ear as he wrapped on of his fingers in the belt loop of my pants and pulled me against his chest. "By the way your hips look fucking amazing in these pants. I literally felt my jaw drop to the floor as I stood there and saw that amazing smirk of his make an appearance before he continued to walk back to his table. I walked to my table on shaky legs and sat down. My best friends Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and my cousin Kate stared at me wide eyed as I sat down and started eating my pasta very nonchalantly. Jessica was the first to say something "don't just sit there we seen him grab one of your belt loops and whisper something into your ear spill it." She said not so quietly.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh first of all shut up you are way too loud his table is not that far from ours secondly you have amazing eye sight if you seen all that from across the lunch room. And lastly he whispered in my ear that my hips look fucking amazing in these pants" I whispered quietly all of their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped.

My cousin Kate said "Oh my god you like Edward Cullen?"

We all looked at her dumbfounded and my best friend Angela said "No shit Sherlock."

My cousin sat with her mouth hanging open until she finally said "Well no one tells me shit anymore."

We just laughed at her while Jessica squealed again very loudly and said "Bella he totally likes you that was proof of it."

"Jessica you need to shut up before he hears you, and he doesn't like me he has a girlfriend Tanya remember?" I whispered back harshly.

"Oh is that why you always wanted to go to the football games at the beginning of the year?" My cousin Kate asked stupidly

"Wow Kate you just figured that out you are really stupid." Jessica said. We all just laughed at them.

"Hey junior year is hard things slip you're mind you bitches will see next year." Kate snapped back.

At that moment the bell rang and we all went to are next class. I have English next. Edward is in my English class so is my best friend Angela. She hates Edward with a passion she says that he is an arrogant ass hole, and is annoying as hell, which he is but I just see pat all that now. As we walk towards the English hall way he spot Edward and Tanya god I can't stand her. She is extremely tiny and short she looks like a seventh grader and has strawberry blonde hair that you can tell is dyed god stupid freshman. Angela and I hurry into class and sit in are seats, as the bell rings Edward walks in 25 seconds later yes I counted I know I'm pathetic.

"Mr. Cullen you are late see me after class." Mrs. Weez says.

"Ms. Weez I hate to be rude and interrupt class but I was not late my foot was in the door way therefore I was in the class room when the bell rang." He says while flashing that breath taking smirk.

"Fine Mr. Cullen but please make sure to be fully inside the class room when the bell rings from now on." Mrs. Weez informs him.

"Now that you have made that clear I will be sure to be fully in the door tomorrow." Edward answers as he sits down next to me. Oh my god this is going to be a long 55 minutes.

Author Note: I will not update again until the end of next week and will probably skip to the first day of their junior year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review I love to hear everyone's feedback it helps me improve. THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work.

Chapter Three

Edward's pov: On the last day of sophomore year I was not my usually cocky, cool, calm, and collected self. I was kind of sad and depressed. Today was the last day until the beginning of junior year that I saw Bella Swan. I don't know what came over me this year, on the first day of school something just snapped inside of me and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She is the most breath taking girl I have ever seen. I must have been blind to not have noticed her freshmen year. I mean yeah she does look different, she is taller, leaner, has longer hair, and an amazing figure. I never really thought about her that much last year she was just a girl in my class, so why now? Why do I all of a sudden do I find her attractive? Why can't I get her off of my mind? Why do I like her so much? I have never liked a girl as much as I like Bella Swan. Then again all the girls I've dated where fakes, phonies, bitches, or naggers. I could never talk to them, I've dated three girls this year, and every time I have had a problem in a relationship or needed to talk it out I always found myself venting about it to Bella. She doesn't push, nag, or try to fish around for more details she always lets me just let out whatever is bothering me, and then helps me find a solution, or she says that I have to do what I think is best. Whenever I am in a bad mood she never questions me or asks me what's wrong like ever body else does she just tries to cheer me up. I asked her one time why she doesn't badger me and she said that she hates when people do that to her, that if she wants them to know what is bothering her or think that she needs there advice that she will tell them. So she's not a total girl, she is awesome we both had lunch detention the other day for talking in class and when the teacher left to run some errands we had a burping contest I am ashamed to say that she won. Everything about Bella swan is amazing and I intend to make her my girlfriend at the start of junior year. And never let her go!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Else* is my original work.

Chapter Five

Edwards Pov:

Tanya: Hey baby what do you have planned for tonight?

I look down at my phone and read the text I just got from Tanya. I told her I couldn't hang out tonight that I have football practice, school is going to be starting soon, and when school starts the games start. Only one more week until I can see Bella's beautiful face, I really need to stop putting off breaking up with Tanya. I need to do it tonight.

Edward: Can I come over tonight after football practice?

Tanya: Can't I go to your place my parents will be home early tonight we can go out for dinner and a movie?

Edward: No can I please just come over after practice? I won't stay long I just need to talk to you.

Tanya: But sweetie it's our four month anniversary I wanted tonight to be the night.

Edward: The night for what Tanya?

Tanya: You know THE NIGHT ;)

Edward: Tanya I can't I just need to talk to you I'll be at your house at seven bye.

I can't wait to be freed of this bitch. I mean come on now who the fuck celebrates four months. I can understand the first month, six months, and a year only fucking Tanya would want to celebrate every month.

"Cullen put that god damn phone away, and get your ass back on this field, don't you dare start slacking off one week before the season starts I do not ever want to see your god damn phone out in this stadium again!" screamed coach.

Two hours later

"Hey man what's with your face?" says Jasper

"I'm breaking up with Tanya tonight and just don't know how it's going to go." I explain to jasper.

"I've never seen you nervous about a break up it's kind of amusing." Jasper said.

"I'm glad that I can amuse you, and I'm not nervous I could care less about it, but she just won't take no for an answer I tried to bring it up a couple of times over the summer but she just doesn't want to her it." I said.

"Yeah Tanya is hard headed do you want me to go with you" he said.

"No Jasper I think I can handle Tanya, but thanks any way." I say.

"Alright man good luck." He says as he gets up and walks to the door, I get up and go to the showers I take my time I am in no rush to get to Tanya's house. I get out of the shower put on my sweat pants, hoodie, and gym shoes and walk out to my car. I open the door and slide into the driver's seat and crank the air so that it is blowing full blast in my face. I look down and see that I have an unread text.

Tanya: Fine I guess we could celebrate are anniversary tomorrow

I throw my phone in the back seat and put the key in the ignition and start towards Tanya's house. When I arrive in her drive way I quickly get out of my car and jog to the front door in and out I chant to myself. I knock on the door but no one answers so I knock again, and ring the doorbell. Nothing. I go back to the car and get my phone out of the back seat and call Tanya.

"Hello." She answers.

"Tanya I'm outside of your house knocking and ringing the doorbell where the hell are you I told you I was coming over at seven?" I say between clenched teeth.

"Relax I was in the shower I'll be down in 10 minutes."

As I wait on this bitch to take her time I begin to think about what she said earlier "THE NIGHT" does she mean sex? No. No way she's only a freshman. But by the time I see her open the door I can't get the idea out of my mind.

"Hello?" she says slowly looking me over.

"Oh, hey um…..can I come in?" I say almost drooling over her wet C-cups just under her white towel.

"So, what did you have to talk about that was more important than our anniversary?" she says with that snotty tone I can't stand.

"Oh, um," I improvise because I know it's wrong to want her, "I don't think we should celebrate our anniversary every month."

"Well, this one's special….." she says in a sexy whisper, "Let's go to my room to talk."

I begin to remember my chant In and Out, but this is something different…

"I know you don't want to celebrate every month, but we can do this one." She states then drops her towel.

"Well, here? Now?" I squeak unsure of what is happening.

"Yes, before my parents come home! They should be back at 9."

She slips her towel off and heads straight for my pants.

"Tanya, are you sure? I mean you have a condom right?" I blurted out.

"No….but it's okay." she says with a smirk.

At first I couldn't believe it, but then I felt her lips on my dick. As she sucked me hard I remembered the condom I had in my wallet, so I stopped her and pulled it out quickly sliding it over my spit splattered dick. Slowly all my clothes were on the floor and I couldn't help but enjoy the experience, for a beginner I have to say she was mind blowing…at least I hope she was a virgin! When I began to fuck her it didn't seem natural but it felt 100 times better than when I jerked off. Then she began to make these annoying screaming noises that reminded me that I came over to break up with her, but I was too deep in her pussy to go back now, as we fucked harder and harder I began to think about Bella's glowing face and gorgeous body instead of this tramp. The moment I came I was glad it was over and ready to jump out the door but she wanted to cuddle and all this random crap that I didn't care about. So I made up a lame excuse that my parents were waiting for me at home so I had to leave.

"But baby you can't even stay a little longer?"

"No sorry babe and aren't your parents going to be home in like 20 minutes?"

"Oh yeah, well bye baby!" she exclaimed as she gave me the longest kiss possible.

By the time I reached my car I was thrilled I had finally had sex…..by accident. The drive home was too fucking long, because I got home about a half hour later than usual. I rushed through the empty house all the way up to my room and laid across my king size bed. My mind was so confused that slowly I arose yelling out, "Fuck I did a bitch I don't even like! How the hell am I supposed to break up with her now?"

Then I heard my dad knocking on my door, damn. He walks in without even saying a word. I can't believe I didn't notice he was home!

"Hey, son…..I overheard you talking out loud," He remarked with a guilty look on his face.

I stood silent because I didn't know how to explain it to myself let alone MY DAD. But he continued with the story of HIS TEEN YEARS.

"You know when I was your age we were having sex too, but we were very irresponsible were you responsible? (Awkward silence) I know it's normal for a boy your age, but it has risks more than it did when I was a kid. Trust me son, the last thing you want to happen before you graduate is to have a child. I know you may doubt that you love this woman, but if you were close enough to have sex there must be a connection there. (Another awkward, long silence) I know you know all this stuff already though, so I'll leave you alone. By the way if you ever need help with these kinds of things my door is always open."

He left suddenly then came back with a handful of condoms, "Just in case you need them." He said with a soft frown.

At least he didn't force me to explain the situation. I fell asleep instantly, exhausted from today's practice and the hard core sex.

When I woke up I was just pissed the fuck off because I was running late for practice, I had to try breaking up with Tanya again, and because my dad was waiting in my room for another talk, apparently my door was always open too. I bypassed my dad by throwing shit from my bed at him, then screaming I'm going to practice from the staircase. But coach was pissed and made me do 15 laps around the field for being late, then another 10 after he saw me checking my phone. As I expected Tanya had been texting me since last night.

Tanya: heyyyyy baby, had a great time just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you ;)

Tanya: Goodnight, can't wait to see that fine ass again ;)

Tanya: Baby why aren't you replying, I hope you had a great time I know I did! ;)

There was another one too but coach interrupted me before I could read it. As soon as practice was over I had planned to rush over to Tanya's but the moment I walked out of the locker room there she was, dressed up as her usual hoe self. I couldn't stand it anymore I knew I had to break up with her once and for all. I walked up to her trying to be quiet….

"What are you doing here I was about to go over to your house?" I said in a long slur of a sentence.

"I sent you a text saying that I had an hour to kill, and that we could do the same thing we did last night," she spoke slowly and with the same seductive voice as yesterday.

"Tanya I don't know if this is the right place to tell you, but we can't do that again." I spoke slowly as if I was in trouble.

"What? Why not didn't you enjoy it as much as I did? I know it wasn't amazing but you'll get better babe."

"Of course I did, but that's not the point, Tanya I don't love you I don't even like you and I am ashamed to have ever even fucked you!" I felt my voice inclining and hurried to lower it.

"Quit acting stupid!" she responded, "I love you and we make a great couple!"

"But I don't love you so just stop it Tanya I don't want to talk to you anymore I went over yesterday to break up with you and you tricked me into it!" I snapped back.

"How dare you use me as a sex toy!" she claimed for her image.

"Stop that!" at this point we were screaming and EVERYONE was paying attention

"Stop what? Being a kind and loving person?"

"No, being the minuliplaptive little stuck up bitch you always are when something doesn't go your way!"

"I'm not…." She began.

"You know what Tanya don't even try to pull that bullshit looking like some desperate ass bitch trying to force men to love your selfish ass we are over!"

"Uhhh fine but you will never find another girl as fantastic as me again," she mutters as she walks off shaking her flat ass to try and maintain some level of self-respect.

Author's Note: I know I said I was going to skip ahead to the first day of junior year, but thought you might want to know about Edwards's summer. Contributions to my cousin for writing half of this chapter, because I have no idea how to write lemons, and then she had a lot of great ideas for the rest of the chapter so she just finished it. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

P.S the more you review the faster I update!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work.

Chapter six

Bella's Pov: I always hate the first day of school; I always feel like I am the only one who is nervous, everyone always appears to be cool, calm, and collected. As I am being dropped off in front of the school I spot my best friend Angela walking through the front doors of the school. I hurried out of the car and rapidly made my way up to her I called her name but she didn't hear me, so I tapped her on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly before she turned around and swung at me, I swiftly dodged her thank god and when she turned all the way around to face me; her face twisted into a scowl and she put her hands on her hips and raised her eye brawl.

"What the fuck Bella, you scared the shit out of me!" she yelled.

"I was just trying to get your attention I called your name out but you didn't hear me so I just tapped your shoulder god you act as if I jumped you or something." I accused.

"Sorry I guess I am just a little on edge I'm really nervous, and I don't know why it's not like this is a new school or anything." She says apologetically.

"It's okay and I know how you feel I always get that feeling." I tell her.

"Well we better get going before we are late on our first day, there is nothing I hate more than walking into class and having to explain why you are late while twenty something pairs of eyes are staring at you." She says.

"Yeah let's go." I say. As we make are way to Angela's locker we notice to very lost freshmen, they are looking for the English hall way, we point them in the right direction, and hurry along to Angela's locker. She puts all her stuff in her locker and just pulls out a folder and I pencil case. We usually only get a couple of handouts on the first day no use in lugging a bunch of unneeded school supplies around all day. As we are walking down the hallway to my locker I see him, and he looks amazing he is wearing a crisp white T-shirt, and dark blue jeans that hang low on his hips perfectly and his bronze colored hair is cut a tad bit shorter yes I would notice, he also seems more muscular and a bit taller god he is just the definition of perfect.

"Hello we have four minute until we are late so can you stop drooling so we can hurry up and get to your locker." Angela said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Shut up I am not drooling." I said in a harsh tone.

"Whatever just come on" Angela whined

"Alright let's go." I said. We rapidly walk towards my locker and I put all of my stuff in my locker and pull out a folder and my pencil case. Then we walk down the stairs and slip into our home room, we find two empty seats towards the back of the room and sit down. Little by little the class room starts to get louder and louder. Our home room teacher handed every one there schedules and then sent us on our way.

"What do you have first period" I asked Angela.

"Physics what about you?" She asked

"Swimming." I answered

"Oh what do you have second period?" Asked Angela.

"Trigonometry and then third I have Physics and I have A Lunch." I said.

"Well at least we have lunch together, what do you have after Lunch?" She asked.

"English, Spanish, U.S government, and dance." I said

"I have English to and U.S Gov. and dance." She exclaimed happily.

"Ok well we have to get going before we are late." I said.

"Do you think you will have any classes with Edward?" Angela asked.

"I hope so I just pray that we are not in swimming together." I said

"With the luck you have that will probably be your only class you have with him." She says while laughing.

"Shut up Angela that wasn't even funny." I said

"Well this is my class room so I will see you at lunch." Angela says as she starts walking towards her class.

"Meet me by my locker after third period so we won't take up the whole lunch period trying to find each other." I said.

"Okay see you then." She says as she is walking into her class room.

I hurriedly walk to the pool deck and take a seat towards the top of the bleachers.

"Man it is so hot in here." I mutter to myself.

"It's because I'm here." Says an all too familiar velvety voice, I slowly turn and see him sitting behind me.

"Some ones cocky today" I say as I turn myself around to face him

"That's just how I am, so how has your summer beautiful?" He asks. Did he just call me beautiful I must be hearing things?

"It was good didn't do anything special kind of boring actually glad to be back at school. How was your summer?" I ask.

"It was okay lots of football practice hanging with the guys and my family. Are you in any sports?" he asked.

"Dance and gymnastics, are you in any sports besides football?" I ask.

"Yeah baseball" he says.

"That's cool" I say

"What kind of dance are you in" he asked.

"Everything the school has that includes dance I'm in it dance company, dance team, dance crew." I say

"You're on the dance team?" He says with what sounds like confusion.

"Yep" I say.

"I never noticed you on at any of the games." He says.

"This is my first year the coach seen one of my performances that I did with the dance company and asked me to join." I say.

"Wow you must be good if the coach asked you to join. How come you never tried out before?" he says.

"I really never knew I was good enough to be on the dance team." I say blushing scarlet red. At that moment the swimming coach comes onto the deck and calls for everyone's attention. He then starts explaining what we will be doing this semester and hands out parent signature slips and I list of supplies we will need for the class. When he is done he says that we are all to be dressed and ready to swim first thing tomorrow morning. He then gives us the rest of the period to talk which is ten minutes.

"You should be a cheerleader." Edward says.

"What, that was random as hell." I say chuckling a little.

"No it isn't you said that you are in gymnastics and that you are a really good dancer so why not it's the same thing as being on the dance team?" He says lightly.

" I don't want to freeze my ass off when it starts to get colder in the little skirts they have to wear and I already told the cheer coach that I was choosing to go on the dance team, because I did not feel comfortable being a cheerleader." I say

"Damn the cheer coach wanted you to I guess now I have a reason to pay attention to the dance team during half time and I kind of get why you don't want to be a cheerleader they are kind of all sluts." He says with that amazing smirk of his.

"Then why did you want me to be a cheerleader?" I ask.

"It would be nice to see you dancing and flipping in one of those little skirts." He says with that smirk of his again. Doesn't he have a girlfriend I think to myself?

"Isn't your girlfriend a cheerleader?" I ask

"No, I don't have a girlfriend anymore." He says looking down at his supply list.

"Oh sorry I bought it up." I say feeling awful.

"It's okay she was a bitch any way nothing to feel sorry about." He says as the bell rings signaling the end if first period. I stand and start heading for the door.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asks.

"Trigonometry" I say.

"What room number?" He asked. I look down on my schedule trying to locate the room number.

"232" I say. As I tuck my schedule back into my folder

"We have the same class want to walk with me?" He asks.

"Um sure" I say as coolly as I can but in my head I am jumping up and down at how happy I am.

"I have to stop by my locker really quickly if you don't mind." He says

"No of course I don't mind." I say and start walking down the hall.

He smiles and says "It's this way he points to the stair case next to the pool deck." Giving me that drop dead gorgeous smirk of his.

"Oh sorry" I mumble mostly myself. We walk side by side each other until we reach his locker. He twist the knob on the lock swiftly back and forth a few times until it unlocks. He takes his back pack off his shoulder and takes a red folder out of his folder then bends down to grab a green folder.

"Why do you have so many folders in your book bag?" I ask.

"One for every class" He says.

"Why not just use one folder today and then just sort out all of your handouts tonight? It's easier than having all your things in your school bag and lugging it around all day." I say.

"I never thought of it that way, your right it is probably easier." He says, then puts his book bag into his locker and grabs a folder and a pencil.

"Come on lets go." He says as he stands up and locks his locker.

I am standing at my locker waiting for Angela when I spot Jessica walking my way waving her hand at me furiously.

"Hey Jessica" I said

"Hi Bella I was looking for you all morning I guess I missed you how was your summer?" She asked.

"It was okay kind of boring, and lots of dance practice." I say

"I never knew you had dance practices over the summer." She says

"I do know that I joined the dance team." I say

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I can't wait to see you at the games." She says excitingly.

"Do you have A lunch again?" I ask hoping she does because we never have any classes together.

"I sure do that's where I was heading actually." She says with a smile.

"Awesome I'm just waiting for Angela and then we can all head down to the lunch room." I say.

"Well she better hurry up before all the good tables get taken." She says with a pout.

"Don't worry I texted Kate and she is saving our usual table." I say.

"Thank god" Jessica says over dramatically. Just then Angela walks over and we all head down stairs for lunch. We all order are food and go sit at our table. We all chat about how our days have been so far and Kate, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica all make plans to go to the football game this Friday.

"I am so excited to see you perform on Friday." My cousin Kate says.

"Kate you have seen me perform thousands of time before." I exclaim.

"Yes but never with pom poms." She says excitedly. I am about to respond when someone clears there throat behind me, and says

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but I'm new here and I was wondering if I can sit with you guys." We all turn to see a tall curvy girl with golden blonde hair, pale skin, and bright crystal blue eyes looking at us pleadingly.

"Um sure" I say and she takes the seat next to me.

"I'm Bella Swan, what is your name" I ask politely.

"Rosalie Hale." She says.

"I'm Jessica" Jessica introduces herself. We all take turns introducing are selves.

"What year are you in" Lauren asks.

"I'm a senior my family just moved her from Chicago two weeks ago."

"Wow it must suck to have to change schools your senior year I am also I senior." Kate says

"Yeah I miss all of my friends but really wanted a new start and my father just so happen to conveniently get promotion here in Washington." She says.

"Why did you want a new start?" Kate asked.

"Kate that might be personal." I scowl.

"It kind of is and I just don't seem comfortable telling you ladies that yet maybe in the future when I get to know you guys better." She says looking down at her burger and fries.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Kate says apologetically.

"It's Okay." Rosalie says.

"So Rosalie do you have any plans this Friday night at 7." Kat asked

"Um no why what did you have in mind." She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well my cousin here has a huge crush on a football player, and just so happened to join the dance team, so we are all going to watch her drool over him while he is playing ant then we are going to watch him drool over her, it's one of those crushes where the hole school know except for him. Would you like to join us?" Kate asked while getting a death glare from me.

"I would love to." Rosalie says trying not to laugh. Her and Kate exchange numbers and make plans for this Friday, I am not looking forward to having all of them there taunting me while I try not to forget any of the steps in front of the whole football team, their families, and half of the school. But before I can voice this the bell rings and me and Angela get up and head towards English.

"Is it just me or do you think that girl belongs on the cover of a magazine, and should be in holly wood and not Forks?" Angela Asked

"She is really pretty isn't she" I say.

"Yep" Angela replies.

"Oh guess what?" I say to Angela.

"What?" She says

"Edward and I have ever class together except for dance." I say with I huge grin plastered on my face.

"Shit another year of English with him, one is bad, two is terrible, and three is just unbearable." She says as she fake shudders.

"Angela he is not that bad and you know it." I say trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

"Anyways how do you know his whole schedule you stalker." She says.

"He showed me his schedule while we were walking to trigonometry." I say.

"You walked with him?" She asked.

"Yep he asked me to walk with him after swimming." I tell her as we approach, are new English class room.

"Maybe a should just transfer into another English class." Angela says

"No you can't do that to me Angela, please stay." I beg her.

"You are lucky I like you." She says.

"You love me." I say. She just rolls her eyes and walks to door.

"Here goes another dreadful year of English with Edward Fucking Cullen; I missed the days when you used to hate him to." She says frowning.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter, I have been having internet problems and hope that they are all fixed so you never have to wait that long again, Next chapter will be in Edwards point of view and will most likely be the football game, and yes I will tell you what happened to Rosalie in a few chapters. Please, Please, Please review I love to read ever bodies feedback and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work.

Chapter Seven

Edwards Pov: First game of the season totally pumped to see Bella. well the game too but I think right now the most important heart throbbing thing in my life is getting Bella. I think to myself as I park my Volvo in the school parking lot and grab my bag. I am already running late so I know I'm probably going to get yelled at by coach as I am walking towards the locker room that is under the bleachers when I spot Bella parking her old ass Chevy pick-up truck into the parking space next to mine. Good a reason to talk to her after the game I think to myself.

"Cullen get your ass in the locker room and change what the hell is wrong with you boy you are twenty minutes late!" Coach screams in my face blocking my view of Bella. I jog the rest of the way to the locker room and quickly pull on my under armor and slip on my jersey. Everyone is already outside warming up and stretching so I grab my cleats and head out to the fields. I sit on the red beach In front of the bleachers and start putting my cleats on.

"Hey baby, want to hang out at my place after the game?" I hear Tanya's horrid voice say.

"No" I spit back at her.

"Why not it's been too long, come on baby please." She whines.

"Tanya get it through your thick head we are not together anymore get over it." I say coldly as I finish tying up one of my cleats.

"Nobody brakes up with me it's over when I say it's over!" She says way too loudly.

"Whatever Tanya think whatever the fuck you want but we are done we have been done for two weeks and we are never going to get back together have a nice life." I say as I get up and start making my way over too where Bella is stretching on the side lines I see her talking to some tall blonde who I have never seen before who looks like a super model.

"Who's the hot blonde?" My brother says as he jogs up to me.

"I don't know I was just going to talk to Bella and seen them talking, and thanks for leaving me at home you jack ass." I say to him.

"You were taking way to long I swear you act like your chick when you get ready so dad dropped me off I was being lazy so you have to give me a ride home." He says as we walk up to Bella and Blondie.

"Yeah thanks to you I was late I don't even know why we have to be here at five thirty if our game doesn't start until Seven." I say to him.

"Something about giving the sophomores' moral support or some shit like that." He says.

"Hello ladies!" Emmett bellows. Bella and Blondie both jump at the sound of Emmett's voice.

"Hello" They both say back not nearly as loud as Emmett.

"Hi I'm Emmett and this is my gay brother Eduardo here. Say hi to the beautiful ladies Eduardo." He says to me like I'm stupid.

"First of all I'm not gay secondly shut the fuck up you sound like you are yelling at someone and thirdly my name is not Eduardo it's Edward." I say to him

"Whatever nobody cares your making a fool of yourself just being so shut up. So what's your name?" He asked Blondie giving her his best smile show casing his dimples.

"Rosalie Hale." She says extending her hand to shake Emmett's out stretched hand.

"Well Rosalie you look hungry can I buy you some popcorn or a hot dog, so you can eat while you watch are game." He says thinking he is so cool.

"How the hell does someone look hungry Emmett?" I ask him with a smile on my face. If looks could kill I would be dead with the cold stare he was giving me.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." Rosalie tells him.

"What the hell I don't have a girlfriend I am currently flying solo." He tells her honestly.

"Then who is that?" She asks pointing a few steps behind us.

We both turn to see Tanya storming towards us.

"Oh that's Edwards skank not mine don't worry about her she's kind of a nut." He says to Rosalie and Bella.

"Well then I would love it if you would by me some popcorn." Rosalie says.

"Rite this way" Emmett says as he leads Rosalie to the concession stand on the other side of the bleachers.

"I thought you said you two broke up?" Bella asks with what looked like disappointment on her face.

"We did two weeks ago actually she just won't get over it." I say to her.

"Hey Bella what are you doing over here all alone with my boyfriend?" Tanya said to sweetly.

"You two know each other?" I ask confused.

"Bella here is in my dance class baby." Tanya says as she grabs my hand and puts it around her waist.

"Tanya stop, calling me that I already told you we are over." I say as I snatch my hand back

"You are not leaving me for this piece of trash she is worthless she can't do shit and looks hideous!" She says between clenched teeth as she points to Bella. I look at Bella and see that her eyes are full of tears that look like they are about to spill over and she bends down to get her things. I want nothing more than to pull her into my arms and tell her that Tanya is an evil bitch and soothe her.

"Tanya that's enough you need to stop Bella is none of those things and all you just said means nothing coming from a whore like you and aren't you supposed to be cheering for the sophomores I hope your ass gets kicked off the fucking team." I spit back at her angrily.

"Tanya get your ass over her now." I can hear the cheer captain yell at her.

"Coming" She says and turns to me and says "This is not over" and runs back to where the other cheerleaders are standing.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella.

"Yea I'm fine." She says still looking down as a single tear rolls down her cheek. I lift her head back up by her chin with my finger and see the pain on her face.

"Hey don't listen to anything she says, do you hear me? You are not trash you are smart, beautiful, and talented don't let her bring you down." I tell her.

"Your rite I'm being stupid I can't believe I let her get to me." She says as she wipes her eyes.

"Cullen get yourself over here and start warming up and where the hell is Emmett!" I can hear coach yelling from the bench.

"I'll go get him right now." I say quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask Bella.

"Yeah I'm okay go before you get in trouble." She says.

"I never get in trouble as long as I show them my smirk." I tell her hoping for a smile.

She laughs and says "I don't think that is going to work on your coach but good luck."

"Thanks beautiful, I will be watching you during half time." I say over my shoulder as I run to the concession stand and tell Emmett that it's time to start warming up. The sophomore game just finished so we have ten minutes until we start. We do all are warm ups and then go get are helmets on. We all take are places on the field and wait for the starting bell. Once we all here the loud buzz we take off down the field Jasper is the quarter back and he has the ball and is racing down the field, there is no way anyone would be able to catch him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Emmett leap up and tackle this huge guy that is probably twice his size. I turn and see that Jasper is half way down the field and see someone gaining on him I take off and jump up and tackle the guy, before he can get Jasper. Jasper makes it all the way to the other side of the field and scores a touchdown.

I can't keep my eyes off of Bella she is amazing the way she moves it looks effortless the way she can leap through the air and land so lightly on her feet I can see now why the coach wanted her on the dance team, she is amazing I look back at the bleachers and see that everyone is watching the dance team intently. They are all amazing especially Bella, as soon as the music stopped they all landed in the splits and the crowd went wild. I turned and looked at the crowd and saw Tanya looking pissed as hell from the bleachers probably because people seemed to be enjoying the dance team better than the cheerleaders or maybe because she is just an evil bitch who hates other people's happiness whatever the reason she was not going to bring my mood down today. I had been debating it all week and had decided that today is the day I am going to ask Bella out. I was going to wait until next month and ask her out to home coming, but I don't want to wait that long I want to be able to call her my girlfriend already. I was pulled out of my own thoughts when I heard the buzzer indicating that the second half of the game was starting. I was sitting this one out since I played the first half already. I am so tired and just ready to go home, take a shower and go to bed. At the end of the game we ended up winning twelve to zero. I grab all of my stuff and head to the locker room; I quickly take a shower and pull on my jeans and T-shirt and quickly jog to my car so that I don't miss Bella. I catch her just as she is about to slide into her car.

"You where amazing out there beautiful" I say to her as I walk up to the driver's side of the car.

"Thanks you weren't too bad yourself either." She says as she blushes a little.

"Want to go out and celebrate." I ask her.

"What?" She asks me with what looks like shock on her face.

"Want to go out to celebrate a night of amazingness?" I ask.

"Wow I would love to, but can I take a rain check because a lot of my cousins came to the game tonight and they are all on their way back to my house already." She asked hopefully.

"Sure let me get your number and maybe we can do something this weekend." I say a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to hang out with her tonight.

"Sure 859-236-0000 I think I'll be free this weekend just text me later on and let me know what you want to do." She says.

"Okay talk to you later by beautiful" I say to her as I get into my car. She starts to pull out of the parking space and when she is about to take off I role my window down and yell out the window "You really where amazing tonight Bella."

"I know wasn't I?" she says

"Look at whose cocky know."

"What can I say you rub off on me?" She yells back.

"Please Bella I am always composed, behaved, and the perfect gentleman." I say showing her my smirk I know she loves.

"Quit lying to yourself. By Edward" She says before she drives away.

"By Beautiful" I say as I drive away in the opposite direction towards home. I am a block away from home when I remember something "Oh shit I forgot Emmett." I say out loud.

Author Note: I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to upload this I have been having computer issues and am trying to resolve them as quickly as possible. Again I am so sorry it took me so long to upload. Please please please review I love to read everyone's opinions. And by the way the number that I put up there is not real or at least I think it isn't real.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work

Chapter eight

Bella's Pov: I drove home with butterflies in my stomach, I cannot believe that Edward Cullen asked me out, and I can't believe I had to turn him down because all my cousins are waiting for me at home. I wonder if he texted me yet, I wanted so badly to get my phone out of my bag and check my messages, but that video I was forced to watch by my mother kept playing in my head and I decided that I could wait the extra four minutes until I got home. When I reached my driveway I quickly parked my car and reached in the back seat and snatched my bag, grabbing my phone out of the front pocket, I pressed the power button and waited for the screen to flash on. As soon as it flickered on my phone chirped with four new messages.

Message One: Hey its Edward do you want to hang out tomorrow.

Message two: We can go to this really good Italian restruant not that far away from my house we can try.

Message three: Do you not like Italian food, we can go to this really good burger place it's a bit of a drive if that's okay with you.

Message four: I think you are ignoring me or you gave me a wrong number and someone is trying to figure out why I keep texting them.

I laughed to myself so he is just as nervous as I am I thought, I decided to call him and make plans for tomorrow.

"Hello" He answered.

"I swear you text like a fucking chick." I said while laughing.

"Well you weren't texting back I assumed you changed your mind." He said in a low voice. I just laughed again feeling a little guilty about laughing at him again.

"Change my mind about what going out with you, Edward I was driving I turn my phone off when I drive I haven't changed my mind." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry I feel like an ass now." He said quietly.

"You're always an ass." I said back to him.

"Shut up smart ass." He said while laughing.

"Oh and I want to go to the burger place, I'm free to go tomorrow at around 1:00." I said

"Okay I will pick you up at 1:00 then." He said.

"Alright then I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said because I could see my cousins and friends threw the window taunting me.

"Alright see you tomorrow bye." He said and then hung up.

"Hey get your ass off the phone and in this house now." My cousin screamed threw the open window.

"Shut up I'm coming." I yelled back, as walked through the front door.

"Your mom went out so we are having a sleep over I just ordered four pizzas they should be here in ten minutes." Kate says as she picks up the phone and starts dialing someone's number.

"Who the hell, are you calling and we did you order four pizzas when there are only three of us I think one medium would have sufficed." I say as I walk towards my room to change out of my Pom's outfit.

"I am inviting Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren over tonight." Kate says.

"Lauren I just wanted to come home, take a shower, eat and go to bed, I am exhausted, and I am leaving tomorrow at 1:00." I say whining a little bit.

"Why are you leaving at 1:00 and stop fucking whining." She says.

"If you must know I have a date." I say nonchalantly as I walk to my room to get a towel and my pajamas.

"You have a date!" Kate asked

"Yeah why do you sound so shocked?" I say as I walk into my room.

"Because it's you." She says as she follows me into my room.

"Thanks Kate you make me feel so great about myself." I say as I walk past her.

"It's just you haven't gone on a date since you broke up with Jake." She says as she continues to follow me.

"I don't want to talk about Jacob I had an amazing day today and don't want to ruin it." I tell her as I walk into the bathroom.

"Okay fare enough, but who are you going out with tomorrow." She asks while standing in the door way of the bathroom.

"Edward Cullen" I say and then close the door on her shocked face.

"Are you serious?" She asks threw the door.

"Yes I will talk to you when I finish taking a shower." I yell threw the door as I get into the shower and I let the hot water run over me as I think back to the day's events, it was a pretty damn good day. I got to perform for the first time on the football field, and I got asked out by Edward Cullen damn life is good.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update my internet has been acting up lately. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible again so sorry for the long wait. Please update.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Elsa is my original work

Chapter nine

Bellas Pov: I stepped out of the shower half an hour later taking my time because honestly I am exhausted and I really don't want to go into the living room and be bombarded with question after question.

"Get your fucking ass out of the shower everyone is waiting for you to come out so we can eat the pizza it just got here." Kate yelled while pounding on the door.

"I'm coming god give me one fucking minute Kate." I yell back to her.

"Hurry up!" she yelled back as she retreated from the door.

I quickly dry off and slip on my camisole and sleep shorts I dry my hair and put it into a messy French twist so that it will be somewhat wavy tomorrow. I grab all of my scattered cloths from the bathroom floor and my wet towel and make my way to the laundry room and dispose them into the hamper. I quickly head over to my room and grab my blanket, and wrap it around myself and then finally head down stairs to finally eat. Hopefully they didn't eat all of the pizza or at least saved me a couple of slices.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I say as I walk into the kitchen where they are all gathered around the food.

"How the hell should I know this is your fucking house smart one?" Kate says as she gets plates out of the cabinet.

I turn to go back upstairs to turn the heater on higher, when I notice that Jane has yet to make an appearance.

"Hey Kate did my mom take my sister with her where ever she went?" I ask.

"Nope she is upstairs in her room watching a movie she said she didn't want to be down here doing girly things all night. I swear she is just like a boy." She says as she starts serving everyone there pizza.

"We can't all be like you Kate." I yell out as I head up the stairs.

I make my way to the thermostat and crank the heat up. I decide that I should check on Jane before I head back down stairs. I go to her room and knock on the door before I go in.

"Hey Jane, what the hell who's baby is that." I say a little too loud.

"shh you are going to wake her up." She says.

"Who's baby is that and why is she sleeping In your room." I ask her again.

"One of your friends I guess, she asked me if there was some where quiet she could let her sleep at. So I told her she could give her to me and that I would put her to sleep in my room." She explains to me.

"Jane none of my friends have babies." I say to her and walk over to the little bouncer set up in the middle of Jane's room and look at the sleeping baby who looks no more than three months old. She is one of the cutest babies I have ever seen. She is so tiny and she has big rosy cheeks and blonde hair and as I look down at her, her eyes flutter open and she stares at me with huge crystal blue eyes, before she starts to squirm and cry.

"Look at what you did it took me forever to get her to sleep and you woke her up get out, leave now!" Jane says as she literally shoves me out her door before slamming it in my face. What the hell is her problem I mutter to myself as I make my way back down stairs. I walk into the kitchen grave a plate and put two pieces of pizza and four chicken wings on it, before serving myself some Pepsi.

"Hey Bella you did great tonight and I saw Edward gawking over you the whole time." Rosalie says as she comes into the kitchen and grabs some pizza.

"Oh thanks I'm glad you decided to come to the game tonight I seen Emmett was interested in you to." I saw to her as I walk back to the counter to retrieve my pizza.

"Yeah he is really nice and sweet and really hot but I don't think that it is going to work out with us." She says sadly.

"What why not?" I ask her.

"I need to tell you guys something get your pizza and come to the living room so I can tell all of you guys together." She says while walking out of the kitchen.

I grab my drink and plate and make my way to the living room and plop down in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"You guys have been amazing at welcoming me to forks and into your little group here. And I hope that we will be friends for a long time, and I'm ready to tell you guys why I moved from Chicago to forks. Last year I started dating this guy from my school his name was Royce he was a senior, captain of the football team, blonde hair, blue eyes, the ideal jock, and loved by the whole school. He kept pursuing me and I kept turning him down, I just wasn't interested my friends thought I was crazy for not wanting to go out with they would tell me how lucky I was because I was a Junior and he was a senior and that I should go out with him because I was a cheerleader and he was captain of the football team. I kept telling them that just because I was a cheerleader didn't mean I had to be with a football player. He wouldn't give up though he asked me out in front of the whole school at one of the football games during half time, where I had to say yes. We went out he took me to dinner and a movie and drove me home I got the walk to the front door and the kiss on the door step. We went out almost every night for two months, I really thought there could actually be something between us, I really started to like him. Until home coming he was acting all weird the whole night, he only danced with me a handful of times and then he would disappear into the crowd, I found him dancing with another girl. So I told him to have fun with his whore and I left. He had driven us to the dance so I started to walk home I should have called my mom to come pick me up, but I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, my mom would have asked a hundred questions and would want to know every detail about what had happened. So I was two blocks away when I noticed Royce was following me I started to speed up, and so did he I had to stop at a stop sign because there where cars coming and he pulled up next to me, rolled his window down and told me to stop acting stupid and get in the car. I told him to go fuck himself and to get away from me. Then I bent down and took my heels off and continued to speed up, he was kind of scaring me I was only a block away from a busy street when he parked his car, got out and started running towards me I started running and screaming my head off, I was two houses away from being on the main street, I ran as fast as I could I really thought I was going to make it, but Royce is really fast and he caught me picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran back to his car. I screamed, kicked and scratched him, but ironically no one heard me, to this day I still can't figure out how nobody heard me I was screaming at the top of my lungs, I screamed so loud my throat was bleeding, I may as well just have stayed quiet. He threw me in the back seat of his car and told me that if I didn't shut up he would kill me. He drove me back to the school and parked behind the school. He then got in the back seat and raped me, and no matter how hard I try to forget, I still remember every little detail from that night. I won't give you all the gory details but it hurt like hell. When he was done he threw me out of the car and just left me out in the parking lot behind school. I couldn't even stand up it hurt too bad, he threw my purse at me and told me never to disrespect him in front of his friends again, or there will be more where that came from and drove away. I grabbed my phone from my purse and called my mom crying hysterically telling her what had happened, she hung up to call the police, she told me to call them too, so I did and then I just laid there wishing someone would just run over me already. My mom got there first she just sat down with me and held me and cried with me until the police and ambulance came. I was put into the ambulance that is the last thing I remember from that night because I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital my mom was sitting next to me crying, when she noticed that I was up she sat up and started hugging me telling me she was so sorry, she should have known Royce was bad, and talking about how she was the worst mother because she didn't have motherly instinct, and she should have been able to pick up the bad vibes that Royce had. I told her to shut up because nobody not even I knew that he has that evil. The doctor came in to tell me that the reason that I had blacked out was because I had hit my head pretty badly on the concrete when I was thrown from the car. He said I had to stay in the hospital for two days and if I could stay conscious I could go home. Then two detectives and police women came in and questioned me. I told them everything that had happened not sparring one little detail taking them threw my whole day. They asked me if I wanted to take him to court, and I said yes in a heartbeat. I wanted him to suffer for what he had done. When they left my mom came back into the room and she started with her millions of questions I answered all of them. All of my cousins, and my friends came to visit me while I was in the hospital, my friends all felt bad because they helped him win me over I also told them not to feel bad, because nobody would have expected him to do what he had did to me. I was released from the hospital but I didn't want to go to school, I felt embarrassed everyone knew what had happened, and my friends told me that nobody believed that he had raped me, that sick fucker actually went back into the dance and took that girl he was dancing with home. He denied the whole thing, not wanting to get involved in court, but he had to because all of the DNA had matched his, so I had physical proof that he did rape me. He comes from money so he got bailed out in a heartbeat. So when I did go back to school I had to see him every day, until our court date. Nobody believed me, he told everyone that I was a slut and that I gave it up in that back seat of his car behind the school, and that I was just crying rape for my image. And guess what everybody believed him so I was tormented every day. It was only October and our court date wasn't until the end of November, mind you this all happened at the end of September. My fucking "friends" even believed that prick after time. I was alone one against 1,800 students the whole senior class was testifying against me, and the school didn't even believe me they offered me 15,000 dollars to drop the law suit, because they didn't want to lose their star athlete. But I wasn't giving up, on November 12; I found out that I was pregnant, so it went from a plain rape case to a class X rape. He then had to be locked up until the court date, the school was pissed with me, no one would talk to me I was even ignored by a handful of teachers. When my lawyer went to the school to get evidence and witnesses she too was ignored, coincidentally the cameras where not working at the time, but I knew that was bull shit. My lawyer was pissed she filed a law suit against the school that court date was to take place December 1st, I couldn't transfer because the only private schools with in a 40mile radius where all catholic schools and they didn't except pregnant girls, all of the other schools where district schools and we couldn't afford to move. My mom spent all of our money on my lawyer. When my court date finally came I was scared shitless -but I never once cried I had no emotion I hadn't cried since the night of the rape.- James had the best lawyer in the city, Aro, he had never lost one of his 367 cases. He also had umpteenth people testify against me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was going to win and get away, but I never imagined him serving no time what so ever. Ten football players told the jury while on the stands that I was a neighborhood slut and that I always slept around, which is bullshit considering I was a virgin until Royce took that from me. Seven cheerleaders three of them being my former friends took the stands saying that I had planned the whole night out and that I had in fact said I was going to seduce him so that I could get pregnant, so he would marry me and never leave me. The jury ruled in his favor he didn't have to serve anytime in prism all he had to do was give me five hundred dollars a month for when the baby came., I was pissed, and so was my mother we had spent all of our money on my lawyer who also was pissed so now are only hopes where that we win the law suit against the school in December. Well that got pushed back until April, we struggled so much I had to get a job, for after school and the weekends my mom was working three jobs and are family helped us out a lot. When April came around we were back in court, my lawyer was amazing we actually won this time we got 2.5 million dollars from the school, because they found a safe full of evidence locked up in the football coaches office the principal confessed it all. In May I had my baby girl and named her Lily Joy Hale, we didn't think she was going to survive because she was almost three months early but she's a tough one she is four months old now. I didn't want her anywhere near Royce so me and my mom made the decion to start are lives over here on Forks, my mom works part time at the hospital as a nurse and I'm able to just force on school and Lily, one of my aunts lives a couple of houses down from mine and she watches Lily while I am at school. You guys honestly don't know how much I appreciate your friendship and thought I should open up and share my story with you guys.

I got up and hugged her we were all crying except for Rosalie.

"How are you not crying after telling that story?" I ask

"I haven't cried since that night." She says while shrugging.

"And by the way she is the prettiest baby I have ever seen." I say while hugging her.

"That's because she looks like me." She says while laughing.

"Bella you knew why didn't you tell me?" Kate asks.

"I just seen her before I came down stairs." I explain.

"She's here I want to see her!" Every one yelled while running up stairs.

Author note: Hope you enjoyed I will try to update again over the weekend. So should Emmett and Rosalie become a couple, and do you guys want to hear about Bella and Edwards long awaited Review and let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Twilight they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but everything Else is my original work.

Chapter Ten

Bella's Pov: I sat still on the floor while everyone ran upstairs to see the baby Rosalie came to sit next to me on the floor "do you see now why nothing can ever happen between me and Lauren." She said sadly.

"Rose just because you have a baby doesn't mean you shouldn't go for it with Emmett." I said.

"Emmett can have any girl in school why would he want the damaged one with a baby?" she questioned.

"Because you are an amazing person and any guy including Emmett would be lucky to have you." I tell her.

"I don't know Bella."

"Rosalie they woke her up." Jane says while carrying the crying baby into the room. As soon as Jane places the baby in Rosalie's arms she stops crying and gives Rosalie a huge toothless grin.

"So how old is this cutie?" I ask Rosalie.

"Lilly here is two months old." she says while glancing at her baby.

"Damn you just had a baby and you look like a supermodel?" Lauren says as she sits on the other side of Rosalie.

"Well I lost twenty pounds the first trimester I was pregnant and only gained ten that's why she's so tiny I wasn't big enough for her she was in intensive care for a whole month they didn't think she was going to make, but she's a tough little one like me." Rosalie says.

"Not to pry or anything but has Royce bothered you since this court date of your?" Lauren asked.

"Yes when he found out that I was pregnant he tried to get in contact with me, he kept leaving me voice mails saying that he has rights and I can't keep him away from his kid, and when I did have her he came to the hospital and threaten me in front of the whole damn staff, he was thrown in jail for two weeks for violating the restraint order I had against him. Someone told him when I got home from the hospital and the harassing started again. My mom and I got tired of it and we both decided we wanted a fresh new start so my mom decided we should try Forks and I was just happy to leave Chicago." she explained.

"Wow that's crazy has he tried to do anything Else since you moved up her?" Lauren asked again.

"He has called and left threatening voice mails saying he will find me. I'm not too worried about him anymore though." Rosalie says quietly.

"Rosalie I have known Emmett for a very long time we are practically best friends, and I have seen him go on countless dates and yes he has had many girlfriends. But he has never looked at anyone the way he looked at you." Lauren tells her sincerely.

"I don't know guys I just fell like if I were to go out with him, it would just be a waste of his time, mine time, and it would end with me falling in love with him, and him realizing he could do so much better and leaving me for someone else." Rosalie explains sadly.

"You really have given some thought to the idea then already huh." I ask her

"I thought about how to make it work the very first moment I laid eyes on him on the first day of school. I just feel this strong connection to him already and all he did was buy me some fucking popcorn." Rosalie whispered kind of harshly.

"I know what you mean I fell like that about Edward and we haven't even gone on our first date yet." I say.

"Okay enough about me. I want to hear about you and Edward." Rosalie states while getting up and placing the baby in her bouncer that Jane just bought down.

So for the next hour I am forced to reply my whole encounter with Edward until everyone feels they know every detail down to the tee. By the time I drag myself up to my room after everybody situated themselves on my living room floor it is almost 2:30am. I grab my phone from the middle of my bed and plug it into the charger. I finally get myself comfortable and I am just about to fall into a deep sleep when I hear my phone chirp from its place on my nightstand. I groan and roll over to retrieve it from the charger while wiping the sleep from my eyes. I smile when I read the text message.

Goodnight beautiful I can't wait for our date tomorrow txt me your address and I'll pick you up at around 1:00pm.

I quickly txt him back my address and a quick goodnight before placing my phone back on the charger before I roll over and fall into a deep very much needed sleep with the biggest cheesiest grin on my face.

I woke up to Kate ponding on my door telling me to get my fucking ass out of bed.

"What the fuck Kate when the hell are you going home." I yell as I try to hide under the covers, because I know she will be coming in soon.

"Bella what time is your date with Edward today?" she yells threw the door.

"He is picking me up at 1:00 why." I yell back.

"Okay just thought I would let you know that its 12:45pm." She yells back.

I jump out of bed and grab my phone frantically looking for the time. Sure enough Kate is rite 12:45.

2 unread messages:

Good morning I am looking forward to our date today.- Edward

I will be there in 15 minutes. - Edward

I throw my phone on my bed and run to my closet slipping on a pair of snug fitting skinny jeans, and throwing on my favorite navy blue blouse and sliding on my ballet flats. I then rush to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face, before letting my hair fall from the French twist it was in. I then add a small amount of lip gloss before spritzing my hair with hair spray. As I am rushing back into my room I hear a car beeping I look out my window and see Edward swiftly getting out of his car and making his way to my front door. I grab my phone and a light jacket and run down the stairs. Just as I step off the last step I hear the doorbell chime throughout the house. I say a quick good bye to everyone as I make my way to the door. I open the door to the most amazing site ever Edward is standing on my front porch picking me up for our first date. No matter how many times I say it, or think it I can't believe that it is actually happening.

Author Note: I am so sorry for the wait my internet has not been working and the only reason you guys are getting this chapter is because I am at a hotel that has WI –FI. I will try to update another chapter before New Year's but you might have to wait until the week after, again so sorry for the wait. Please review and let me know if I should write the date in Edward or Bella's Pov. And should I make Emmett and Rosalie a thing? Review and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Desclaimar: The characters belong to Stephine Meyer but the plot is all mine:).

Bellas pov: "Are you ready for a date you will never forget?" Edward asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"I sure am so where are we off to?" I ask while buckling my seat belt.

"Well I thought we could go grab a bite to eat at that burger place I was telling you about and there is a mini golf course down the street from it so we could go check that out if you want to." He says while shifting the gear into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Wow that is the most cliche date ever. You just want to put your arms around me don't you?" I question him while laughing.

"Damn you figured out my secret move chicks usually fall for that whole golfing bit, but they also usually want the fancy Italian restraunt." he says

"Well I'm not like most chicks I don't want a tiny portion of under cooked pasta, I want a big, fat, greasy bacon cheese burger and fries and I want to go laser tagging I know the perfect place." I state.

"Well alright then but I must warn you I've never been laser tagging before in my life." he says as he merges onto the expressway.

"Good then be prepared to get your ass kicked!" I say while laughing.

"I doubt that I'm a very quick learner and I'm very competitive." he says before flashing me that heart stopping smirk.

"We shall see. " I say while flashing him a little smirk of my own.

The rest of the ride to the burger place we played a round of twenty questions. I actually found out a lot about him like how he has been playing football and baseball since he was three, he is planning on going into the army after high school for two years, and then planning on going to law school to become a criminal defense attorney which is what I am planning on going to school for. It takes us an hour to get to the burger place. My hair is a wild mess from riding with window down and my ass is numb from sitting for to long. While we make our way into the burger place I pull a hair tie from my purse and throw my hair up into a high pony tail.

"Damn why'd you do that I liked the way your hair looked down?" Edward asked.

"Because it looked like a hot mess due to the wind." I say back as the waitress leads us to our booth.

"It looked like sex hair to me." he says nonchalantly while looking over his menu.

"Can I get you two kids anything to drink?" The waitress asks us politely.

"I will have a butter pecan milk shake and a glass of water." I say.

"I'll have the mint chocolate chip shake please." Edward says while sporting that amazing smirk of his.

"Sure thing I'll be rite back with those milk shakes." she says and I see how flustered she gets by Edward. I wait until she turns and then I let my laugh escape my lips.

"What is so funny?" Edward asks.

"That lady was getting so flustered by you it was hilarious." I tell him while trying to get my laughter under control because she is walking towards us with our milk shakes.

"Hear you go kids." She says while placing our milk shakes and my water on the table.

"Are you two ready to order or do you need a little time?" The waitress asks.

"I think we are ready I'll have the triple bacon and cheese burger and instead of fries can I have onion rings?" Edward asks the waitress.

"You sure can cutie." she says while scribbling his order down on her little pad of paper.

"And for you hun?" she says while finally tearing her eyes from Edward.

"I'll have the double jalapeño bacon cheese burger with fries please." I say.

"Okay your order will be up shortly." she says while taking our menus and tucking them under her arm as she heads back to the kitchen.

"Bella I have no idea what you are talking about." He says with a small smile while shaking his head.

"When she comes back with our food smirk at her and then watch her reaction." I whisper to him.

"What does my smirk have to do with anything?" he asks with a slight confused look on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me how can you not know that your smirk is one of the sexiest things ever." I accidentally blurt that last part out.

He flashes his smirk before saying "Wow that's a little forward for a first date Bella."

"Says the boy who said my hair looked like sex hair." I say while smiling.

"Im not a boy I'm a man a strong, irresistible, and sexy man. " he states while puffing out his chest and pounding on it with his fist.

"Yes you are." The waitress says while placing our burgers on the table. Then looks up realizing we heard her loud and clear when she sees our shocked faces.

"Um I'm so sorry here's your food." She says frantically before rushing back to the kitchen.

"I told you!" I say to Edward before we both burst out laughing.

"I feel so violated." Edward says while popping an onion ring into his mouth. "Fuck this is hot."

"No shit you idiot they just came out of the fryer." I tell him while taking a sip of water. He then leans over and grabs my milk shake and takes a huge drink of it.

"What the hell Edward drink your own milk shake for all i know you could have mono!"I say as I swat at his hand when he tries to snatch one of my fries.

"I'm offended that you would think that I would have mono." he says with mock offense.

"Hey I don't know what you do on the weekends" I say before taking a huge bite of my burger.

"Relax I'm going to kiss you before our date is over so either way we will be swapping spit by the end of the night." He says nonchalantly while munching on another onion ring.

"Wow and you said I was being forward." I mutter to my self before making a big show of swapping out my milk shake straw for a clean one. Edward glares at me before taking my clean straw and liking the whole damn thing before plopping it back into my glass.

"You fucking asshole." I say trying so hard to contain my laughter.

"Alright let's make it interesting if I win laser tag you have to let me plan our next date and let me finish this one the way I intended to." he says while taking a bit of his burger.

"And what if I win" I say around a mouth full of my burger.

"You get me duh." he says.

"What the hell kind of a bet is that?" I say before taking a sip of my milk shake.

"Fine if you win you get to plan our next four dates." He says back.

"Deal." I say

"Shall we spit shake on it?" he says.

"What is with you and spit?" I say while taking another bite of my burger.

"Here's the check." the waitress says while sliding it on the table before running back to the kitchen.

"Damn we only took two bites of are burger and she is already kicking us out." Edward says while reaching for the check.

"How much was my food?" I ask while shuffling threw my purse trying to locate my wallet.

"Why do you need to know?" He says while snatching a fifty dollar bill from his wallet.

"So I can pay for my food." I say while finally locating my wallet

"It's fine I got it." He says while sliding the fifty under the bill holder and continuing to eat his food.

"Are you sure Edward?" I question.

"Bella this is a first date i'm paying the bill. and even if it wasn't I will always pay the bill. Don't even bother to bring your wallet when we go out because I don't want to see it again." Edward said firmly.

"Edward I can't let you pay for me every time we go out that's not fair to you." I try and reason with him.

"Bella I've waited to long for this just please let me spoil you, for the time being." He said while slurping down the rest of his milk shake.

"Fine but not all the time." I say while trying to contain my giddiness, because I can't believe that he has been waiting for this as long as I have.

As soon as we finished our last bites of our delicious, giant hamburgers we left for laser tagging. It took another thirty minutes in the damn car just to reach the place, another fifteen to get tickets and dressed for battle, then just five more to be in battle.

It was on like Donkey Kong! We went hard on this game, I was fast but he was cunning able to spot me from every angle. As soon as the game started I set my eyes on him and shot then ran away at full speed. He looked so surprised.

I yelled out just loud enough for him to hear, "GAME ON!"

At that moment I turned around to see him pointing straight at me. He shot me once, so I ran off but not quick enough because on my flee he got me two more times.

"DIE, DIE!" I heard coming straight for me. So I turned around right in time to see his smirk. But all I saw was him charging at me guns blaring.

I decided to go up a level to out smart him. From way up high I took my revenge and shot him five times in a row, "no giving up now," I thought to myself. Just then he spotted me and I was forced to flee my golden spot, Damn! I guess I'm going to have to get him from down here, from the down and dirty.

Then as i lined up to take my kill shot suddenly everything changed, I felt too "in love" to hit him. The moment he got a chance I was sure he would laser gun me and I wasn't apposed to taking that gun shot. But as the moment approached he didn't, instead he just stood there with this look in his eyes and began to walk towards me. Staring at his lucius smile I felt paralyzed in his gaze.

"I've got you now," he said charmingly.

"No I've got you right where I want you ," I said with my signature half smirk.

He still leaned in and planted the sweetest kiss I've ever had right on my lips. Nothing huge just a small peck. As we both pulled away I finally pulled the trigger and shot him, nothing dramatic, but just enough to beat him.

The game was over, I had won, and I was looking forward to planning these next FOUR dates.

So I teased him, just a little, on our way home" looks like your gonna need extra army because you suck in combat."

"Shut up you knew I was a virgin at laser tagging!"

We pulled up to my house a little too quickly because I wasn't done teasing him yet, especially about his word choice. Anyways we insisted on walking me to my front door, and just to make it cliche after all he planted another kiss on me right before I went in. But this one was a lot better because we werent in battle, and it was a more full contact kind of mouth kiss.

As I opened the door, all five of the girls fell out.

" You bitches are still here! Don't you have homes?" I exclaimed embarrassed by them having seen Edward in the driveway.

Author note: PLEASE REVIEW:) Sorry for the delay but i still do not have internet access i am uploading this at my cousins house she also wrote the ending of this chapter just giving her the credit she deserves. Please review and let me know whos Pov i should write the next chapter in. Until next time bye.


End file.
